plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snapdragon
For other versions, see Snapdragon (disambiguation). |unlocked/PvZ2 = Beating Pirate Seas - Day 3 |unlocked china/PvZ2 = Collect 10 Snapdragon Puzzle Pieces Buy it with 100 gems (for a limited time) |costume1/PvZ2 = Snapdragon Costume2 |costume2/PvZ2 = Snapdragon2 Costume3 |costume3/PvZ2 = Snapdragoncostume2 |costume4/PvZ2 = SnapdragonBirthdayzCostume |costume5/PvZ2 = SnapdragonUnusedCostume2 |flavor text/PvZ2 = Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. }} Snapdragon is a plant in both Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. He attacks zombies by spitting flames in an area, dealing damage to any zombies within that area. Origins Snapdragon is based on the flower ''Antirrhinum'', commonly known as the dragon flower or snapdragon in English. The name is also a pun, as Snapdragon's head is similar to that of a fictional European dragon and can breathe fire. History ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West In ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, he was a store bought plant which could be purchased with 180 gems and couldn't be imitated. He spat fire three tiles in front of him, dealing damage to all zombies within those tiles. He could also randomly do a special attack, releasing a powerful burst of fire in a 3x3 square in front of him, dealing heavy damage to all affected enemies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 In ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, He is the second plant obtained in Pirate Seas. He emits a wall of flames that hits all zombies in a 3x2 area in front of it, and the 2 tiles above and below it. The fire deals 30 damage per shot and can thaw chilled or frozen enemies, along with relighting Explorer Zombie and Torchlight Zombies' torches and Prospector Zombies' dynamite sticks. As with Threepeater, Snapdragon attacks when a zombie or tombstone appears anywhere within his area of effect. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' 火龙草 火龙草可以喷出火焰攻击前方的僵尸 普通攻击范围：正前方三格 普通攻击伤害：中等 特殊攻击范围：正前方九格 特殊攻击伤害：高 即便火龙草是植物中最强大的龙，也无法阻止他插上梦想的翅膀，他想去海底世界一探究竟。 恢复时间：长 消耗阳光：200 In English: Snapdragon Snapdragon can spray flames to attack approaching zombies. Normal Attack Range: three tiles in front Normal Attack Damage: normal Special Attack Range: three by three grid in front Special Attack Damage: heavy Even if Snapdragon is the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, that won't stop him from dreaming of wings, he wishes to visit the Underwater World and explore it. Recharge: slow Cost：200 ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Snapdragon releases a powerful burst of fire in a 3x3 square in front of him, dealing 1800 damage to all affected enemies. Pepper-mint effect When boosted by Pepper-mint, Snapdragon's damage is increased to 180 DPS, and his Plant Food damage is increased to 4400 DPS. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed The radius of the Plant Food ability is increased from a 3x3 area to a 4x3 area. Strategies Snapdragon is one of the first area of effect plants the player will obtain in the game and can stay relevant in the later worlds. His unique attack pattern allows for up to ten Snapdragons to stack their attack with each other, dealing great amounts of damage to low health zombies. This combined with Snapdragon's ability to hit multiple targets make Snapdragon a better choice than Bonk Choy for most zombies. A column of Snapdragons deals as much damage as a column of Bonk Choys, yet can hit more targets and has better range. However, Snapdragon still shares a great weakness with Bonk Choy, albeit at a lesser degree: his low range allows zombies that can crush or ignore defensive plants to have less trouble closing the distance and devastate the player's defense. Snapdragon also does not synergize well with ice-based plants, as he can thaw enemies. In addition, he usually gets outclassed by Cold Snapdragon, which in addition to a slightly longer range both above and beneath him, can also slow down zombies. Snapdragon's Plant Food ability is quite notable compared to other plants. Compared to Bonk Choy's, Snapdragon's deals more damage and has a more advantageous area placement, making Snapdragon a better choice when it comes to normal house defending as Bonk Choy's effect will be hindered by him hitting tiles further into your defense, which in fortunate conditions, will not be contested by zombies. Two Snapdragons placed in the second and fourth lane when linked by Tile Turnip in particular can cleanup most threats with the little issue with a single Plant Food. Because of his low effect range, Snapdragon should almost always be used in tandem with defensive plants. Infi-nut and Garlic stand out in particular - Infi-nut's Plant Food allows more Snapdragon to be placed in tiles normally reserved for defensive plants, and Garlic can create a Gloom-shroom-esque formation and protect Snapdragon. Slowing or stunning plants that are not ice-based such as Sap-fling, Stallia, Stunion and Kernel-pult can also buy more time for Snapdragon before the enemies can hurt it. Snapdragons are excellent counters against Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie, and Excavator Zombie as their attacks can bypass their objectives. Snapdragon can also be used against Chicken Wrangler Zombie as they can eliminate a large area of Zombie Chickens with each shot. Using Snapdragon in Frostbite Caves is very effective, as he can be planted behind a slider tile and function without the need of Garlic. However, Snapdragon can still be frozen, so freezing winds and Hunter Zombie can be a problem. In addition, Dodo Rider Zombie can easily bypass Snapdragons placed this way, so some support is needed, as well as, Ice Weasels can easily overwhelm Snapdragon as they take 2 hits to destroy. Some plants that go well with Snapdragons include Sap-fling, Spikerock, and Shrinking Violet. Sap-fling's slowing effect is not affected by fire-based attacks, allowing Snapdragon to get off more damage on zombies. Spikerocks will remove the concern of Imp Dragon Zombies in Arthur's Challenge, as well as weaken zombies, giving Snapdragon an easier time. Shrinking Violet works well with Snapdragon because she doubles the damage that zombies take, allowing Snapdragons to take advantage of their area of effect and their high damage output to wreak havoc among the zombies. In Endless Zones, Snapdragon can be used as a setup plant that can stop hordes of zombies early on. Their cheap sun cost and fast recharge, combined with their good DPS make them prime candidates to hold off early zombies while the player builds up his/her sun production. Unless you have other plants to kill them, avoid using Snapdragons in Arthur's Challenge when Imp Dragon Zombies are present, as they are immune to fire-based attacks. In addition, Snapdragon will have difficulty against Wizard Zombies, as it lacks the necessary range to damage them before they can disable plants. However, that does not means that it will be useless, as Jester Zombie can't deflect his damage. Avoid using Snapdragon against Explorer Zombie, Prospector Zombie, and MC Zom-B as they can relight the former's torch and dynamite and the latter will destroy Snapdragon before they can even attack. Related achievements Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *If one looks closely, they can see it had little arms. It was most clear in the advertisement. *Depsite the fact that he attacked with fire, zombies stayed frozen. This also occured with Monkey King Peashooter's special skill. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Snapdragon's attack range can reach to the tile directly above him and below him, which is most noticeable when clearing out tombstones. *Planting ten Snapdragons in one level earns the player the achievement Dragon Age. *One of his costumes, a firefighter helmet, may be a reference to Lord Cinderbottom from Peggle Nights, another PopCap game. **The fireman helmet is also meant to be ironic, since firefighters try to stop fires while he literally fights with fire. It may also be a reference to Farenheit 451 - Where firemen also starts fires. ***This also applies with Jalapeno and his costume, a park ranger hat. *His attack will hit all zombies in its range simultaneously, rather than hitting them once the flame reaches them as the animation implies. This trait is shared with Fume-shroom. *Despite using flame-based attacks and in the pepper-mint's family, he can still be frozen in Frostbite Caves and cannot warm other plants. This is because he is not actually based on fire, but a mythical reptile. **Ironically the Cold Snapdragon, is immune to frost. *His head can be seen on the pole under the construction imps at the end of the Lost City Part 1 map. *His 2015 Birthdayz costume is a reference to the cupcake from the song "Mr. Right" sang by the singer Kim Chiu. *When using Plant Food on him, he gains wings, referring to its Almanac entry. **In Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, it has wings, despite not being fed Plant Food. *Snapdragon can relight the torch of an Explorer/Torchlight Zombie. Specific to the Chinese version *Before the 1.6.3 update, it had smaller eyes. *For some reason, its attack cannot reignite torches of Explorer Zombies. *He and Fire Gourd are the fire-based plants not immune to the freezing winds in Frostbite Caves and cannot thaw other plants. See also *Dragon Age *Lizard Grass *Cold Snapdragon es:Boca de dragón fr:La gueule-de-dragon ru:Львиный зев pl:Snapdragon Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fire plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online gem premium plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Lane-affecting plants